Le mafieux, le fédéral et l'héritière
by Gabriellemoon
Summary: La vie n'est toujours simple pour Tony Stark, garde du corps du chef de la famille mafieuse Valentini et de son unique fille surtout quand cette dernière a décider de vivre une vie normal. Sa dernière lubie ? Aller à la foire. C'est fou le monde que l'on peut y croiser vous savez...


Bonjour bonsoir !

Voici donc mon premier OS. Il s'agit d'un prompt UA avengers qui m'a été donné par Obviously Enough.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Anne pour sa première correction ! Et merci à Tymara pour sa correction finale ^^.

Pour Obvy qui joue à cache cache avec le sommeil x)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était une partie de la maison des Valentini qui ne souffrait d'aucune agitation. Certes, majoritairement à cause du fait que s'y rendre signifiait avoir de graves problèmes, aux senteurs de sapin (Ndlb : le sapin faisant référence au bois des cercueils - l'expression « ça sent le sapin »). Pourtant, en cette belle après-midi de printemps, un cri provenant de cet endroit fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations de la maison.

\- MAIS JE VEUX Y ALLER !

\- ET J'AI DIT NON !

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?

\- _Non è possibile_ ! Phil, explique-lui toi, pourquoi elle ne peut pas !

Ledit Phil déglutit, maudissant le sort de l'avoir placé là. Même si, techniquement, c'était sa place. Mais bon Dieu il devait s'occuper des transactions financières de la famille, pas des conflits entre père et fille ! L'homme s'avança de manière à être à la même hauteur que son supérieur.

\- Mademoiselle, commença-t-il, ce que votre père veut dire, c'est qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour vous de vous aventurer dans un endroit rempli de monde à la merci de vos ennemis.

\- Je vous en prie Phil ! D'accord, j'ai été enlevée la semaine dernière, mais en même temps vous, père, m'aviez collé Thanos sur le dos ! Comment voulez-vous que cela n'arrive pas ? C'est une brute épaisse sans neurones. Et puis, Tony et Natasha m'ont retrouvée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « armure ».

Tony Stark se fit encore plus discret, si cela était possible. Garde du corps expérimenté au service de la _famiglia_ Valentini depuis quinze ans, il faisait partie de la garde personnelle du _Padre_ Riario Valentini avec sa collègue Natasha. Cette famille mafieuse italienne était particulièrement redoutée par un paquet de monde et subissait de nombreuses attaques, notamment visant la fille héritière, qui depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de 10 ans semblait avoir pour objectif de faciliter la tâche des ennemis de la famille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où lui et Natasha avaient dû aller la récupérer en catastrophe.

\- S'il-te-plait, supplia la jeune fille aujourd'hui âgée de 13 ans. La foire ne passe qu'une fois par an. Je suis même d'accord pour y aller avec Natasha et Tony ! Ce sont nos gardes les plus compétents ! Avec eux je ne risque rien !

« Mauvais ça ! » pensa Tony. Avec ses yeux de Chat Potté, l'héritière savait pertinemment que son père finirait par craquer et elle avait sorti l'argument implacable en proposant elle-même de prendre des gardes, ce qu'elle refusait toujours en général, voulant être une fille comme les autres.

« Être une fille comme les autres. N'importe quoi ! » se dit Tony. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas choisi sa famille, mais quand on est le seul enfant de la plus grosse mafia de trafic d'antiquités de l'Etat de New-York et des Etat frontaliers, on ne peut pas être une personne normale. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça.

\- D'accord Tony ?

Le garde sortit de ses pensées et répondit par réflexe :

\- Oui, oui bien sûr mademoiselle.

Au cri de joie de Lucia et aux yeux ébahis des deux autres hommes, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment du raté une partie importante de la conversation et qu'il allait le regretter. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Et donc, reprit Natasha en essayant de ne pas rire, tu as répondu oui sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait et tu te retrouves à devoir jouer l'oncle aimant qui accompagne sa nièce à la foire ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Tony.

La jeune femme partit dans un fou-rire très peu professionnel. Elle adorait la jeune héritière, justement parce que ce n'était pas un cadeau, et plaignait vraiment son collègue.

\- Allez, boude pas Tony. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu croiseras le bel agent Laufeyson.

\- Tasha, arrête tout de suite.

\- Le beau et cruel agent du FBI qui réussit toujours ses missions, raflant au passage le cœur de ses cibles. Je suis sûre qu'il serait à ton goût.

\- Ce type est une plaie oui, grogna le garde.

\- Mais mignon, conclut la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Tasha ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis, tu veux pas y aller à ma place ? demanda Tony avec de grands yeux et un ton suppliant.

\- Désolée mon vieux, tu as encore du travail à faire pour réussir à avoir les mêmes yeux qu'elle, dit son amie. Allez, j'y vais ! Bon courage pour demain !

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa son ami et collègue seul dans la pièce et repartit dans un rire une fois dans le couloir. La jeune fille ferait décidément une bonne cheffe mafieuse.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Tony tendu qui rejoignit sa jeune patronne. Elle avait revêtu un slim noir avec une chemise simple, noire également, et des Dr. Martens noires. Pour terminer le tout, elle avait noué sa longue chevelure en tresse.

\- Et bien ? On va à un enterrement ? demanda Tony en souriant.

\- Le tiens ? répliqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Si je ne vous ramène pas en un seul morceau, ça risque bien oui, marmonna le garde.

\- J'aime bien ton tee-shirt, déclara Lucia.

Le garde était vêtu d'un tee-shirt AC/DC noir, d'un jean et de tennis. Il allait passer la journée à marcher dans les graviers et à se faire écraser les pieds, il ne voulait pas abimer ses chaussures.

\- Merci. Il est noir, j'imagine que c'est cela qui vous plait.

\- Pas uniquement, dit la jeune fille. J'aime bien le groupe aussi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Tony surpris en mettant le contact.

\- Ouaip. Papa me fait écouter de l'opéra et du classique mais je n'écoute pas QUE ça, tu sais.

\- Mais vous ne portez que du noir, dit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est le noir Toto ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi s'il vous plait.

\- Techniquement le noir est un savant mélange de rouge, de jaune et de bleu. De ce fait, je porte en réalité un vêtement coloré. Cependant, les gens n'aiment pas le noir. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'ils ne voient en lui qu'une nullité de couleur, comme les scientifiques. Pour la science, le noir est l'absence de lumière, l'absence de couleur. Ou encore est-ce parce que chez nous, il représente la couleur de la mort ? Mais pourtant au Japon c'est le blanc ? Alors pourquoi ?

\- En fait, vous portez cette couleur pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens autour de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Je la porte parce qu'elle me va bien et que moi j'aime cette couleur. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Que cela mette les gens mal à l'aise est juste un bonus.

Tony eu un frisson. Cette petite devait décidément bien s'entendre avec Natasha.

Finalement, le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur après qu'ils eurent l'idée de mettre du AC/DC à plein volume dans la voiture. C'est un peu sonnés mais avec un grand sourire que les deux compères entrèrent dans la foire.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ? Demanda Tony

\- Et bien… On va faire les classiques, forcément, mais la question c'est : on commence par eux ou par les attractions à sensations fortes ?

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Alors déjà, avant même de faire quoi que ce soit on va mettre quelque chose au point Toto.

Tony grimaça à ce surnom.

\- Tu me dis encore une fois « vous » je t'écrase les pieds. Et j'ai des doc'. Compris ? Aujourd'hui, je suis ta nièce.

Le garde sembla hésiter un instant, puis sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va commencer par les attractions à sensations du coup.

Et sur ces mots, elle le traina de force vers la première : un immense U nommé le « Banzaï ». Un petit train était tiré jusqu'au sommet et était lâché brusquement. Bien évidement, la fillette choisit le premier wagon et Tony ne put tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite : quand ils furent lâchés et qu'ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrémité du U, il hurla comme un enfant de huit ans, ou une fille de 13 ans dans ce cas précis. Ce fut le début de plus d'une heure d'attractions qui les firent crier à s'en casser la voix. La jeune mafieuse réussi même à le faire monter dans ce qu'il appellerait à vie la « boule de l'enfer ». Le principe était qu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans une boule accroché au sol pendant que les deux élastiques qui la tenaient étaient tendus au maximum. « Et puis », comme disait si bien Lucia, « et puis pouf ». La boule était lâchée. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir crié aussi fort, même quand Natasha l'avait pendu au plafond par les pieds, en slip, avec des asticots (et il avait horreur des asticots) de partout, VRAIMENT partout, parce qu'il avait renversé sa dernière bouteille de vodka. Et il avait crié très, _très_ fort en se réveillant.

Ils étaient maintenant assis à une table, tout sourire, essayant de convaincre leurs estomacs que oui, leur place était bien à l'intérieur de leurs corps respectifs.

Pourtant, si Tony avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué un homme qui, depuis leur arrivée, se trouvait étrangement près d'eux et ne faisait aucune attraction. Pour l'instant.

Assis à deux tables d'eux, l'agent du FBI Loki Laufeyson pianotait sur son téléphone, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

 **LF : Je n'ai jamais vu un garde aussi peu attentif.**

 **? : Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers.**

Loki souffla, agacé. Pour qui le prenait-on ? Protégé par ses lunettes teintées, il observa ce duo qui passait inaperçu dans un endroit comme celui-là. Il se retint de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Un geste qu'il avait bien du mal à réprimer. Il fallait dire que ce garde était parfaitement à son goût. Plus petit que lui en taille, il avait un bouc parfaitement taillé, des yeux pétillant et, bien que sa tenue ne le mette pas particulièrement en valeur, l'agent du FBI se doutait que son corps devait être finement musclé. Après tout, il avait bien côtoyé la mafia et connaissait les différents types de personnes qu'on pouvait y trouver.

\- Et puis tout le monde porte du noir ! Regarde, même l'autre à côté il a un pantalon noir, déclara Lucia en montrant Loki du doigt.

Ce dernier se raidit instinctivement sans pour autant changer d'attitude. Cette gamine l'avait-elle repéré ?

Tony, lui, regarda négligemment la personne qu'indiquait la jeune fille. Dans un premier temps il remarqua juste que, en effet, l'homme portait un slim noir et que cela lui allait rudement bien. Puis son cerveau de garde-du-corps-d'une-famille-mafieuse-en-proie-à-des-menaces-sur-sa-lignée-en-permance se remit en marche. Il détailla plus précisément l'homme en question. Des cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux épaules, des lunettes de soleil teintées, très teintées. Mais surtout, il était seul. Certes, il pouvait parfaitement attendre ici que son enfant fasse des attractions, mais c'était plutôt rare dans une fête de cette ampleur. Les parents ne laissaient pas leurs enfants seuls.

\- On y va ? Demanda la jeune fille en se levant

\- Je te suis, répondit Tony en la prenant par les épaules, dans une attitude protectrice. Mais avant de refaire une attraction j'aimerais bien marcher un peu.

Ils déambulèrent dans la foire pendant un moment, Tony perdant peu à peu son sourire. Il devait avouer que l'homme aux lunettes était très doué pour les filatures mais le garde du corps voyait bien qu'il les suivait. C'est alors que Lucia s'arrêta devant un stand de barbe à papa à un croisement.

\- Tu ne vas pas manger après ce que tu as fait subir à nos estomacs quand même ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aime même pas ça. Mais maintenant qu'on est arrêtés, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a ? Ça va faire dix minutes qu'on tourne en rond et que tu regardes partout comme si on était traqués.

\- Malheureusement, je pense bien que c'est le cas.

\- Quoi ? (Ndlb : -ffeur ! C'est gratuit pour les chauves ! xDD)

\- Au stand de tir à côté, il y a le mec avec le slim noir de tout à l'heure. Tu dis que cela fait dix minutes qu'on marche ? Et bien ça fait dix minutes qu'il marche avec nous.

\- Et alors ? C'est son droit non ?

\- En effet, sauf qu'il n'a pas d'enfants et que c'est nous qu'il suit.

-Mais noooooon… Toto tu es parano !

Avant que Tony n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille se retourna et se figea. Elle attrapa la main de Tony et pivota vers lui lentement. Et avec un grand sourire comme si elle racontait une bonne blague, elle lui dit :

\- Totooooo… Je sais pas si ton gars aux lunettes il est bizarre, mais le gars aux auto-tamponneuses, le grand blond aux cheveux courts, c'est lui qui a assommé Thanos la semaine dernière.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune fille serra plus fort les doigts de Tony.

\- Je te dis qu'il faisait partie des types qui m'ont enlevée la semaine dernière.

Au diable la discrétion, Tony se retourna et observa les alentours.

« Et merde » pensa-t-il. La petite avait raison. Près des auto-tamponneuses se tenait Steve Rogers, le bras droit du plus immonde personnage de l'Etat, Nick Fury. Sous couvert d'une agence de mannequinat internationale, Nick Fury avait la mainmise sur l'intégralité des réseaux de proxénètes de l'Etat de New-York. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que les Valentini ramènent l'attention du FBI sur l'Etat, et cherchait par tous les moyens à faire pression sur la famille pour qu'elle quitte les lieux. Alors qu'il allait dire à Lucia qu'ils rentraient, il repéra une autre personne au téléphone. Rien d'étrange en soit, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait en lisant sur ses lèvres. Lire sur les lèvres des gens était son petit passe-temps. On pouvait apprendre tellement de chose grâce à cela. C'est alors qu'il comprit : l'homme ne parlait pas anglais, mais français. Que faisait un français perdu dans une fête foraine aux Etats-Unis ? Puis, il remarqua que l'homme en question était fixé sur Rogers et comprit : DGSE. Et alors que le garde du corps se disait que rien de plus ne pouvait lui tomber dessus, il remarqua d'anciennes connaissances à lui : Thor Odinson et Bruce Banner, respectivement de la mafia canadienne et mexicaine. L'Etat de New-York était frontalier du Canada et, bien que ce phénomène soit bien moins connu du grand public, il subissait une immigration illégale issue du Canada. La mafia nordique contrôlait une partie de la frontière et organisait le passage des migrants de manière très organisé et peu détectable. Or, la _famiglia_ Valentini utilisait aussi la frontière canadienne pour faire passer ses œuvres d'arts et Frigga, la cheffe de la pègre locale, avait très peu aimé que ces « sudistes » marchent sur son territoire. Les deux organisations étaient donc à couteaux tirés.

Et Bruce… Et bien Bruce, en plus d'être une part de sa vie que Tony considérait comme encombrante, était en quelque sorte l'émissaire du plus gros cartel mexicain du Nouveau Mexique. Que faisait-il aussi loin de chez lui ? Personne ne le savait encore, mais Riario le soupçonnait d'être ici pour conclure une alliance avec Frigga afin d'obtenir des moyens de faire sortir ses grosses commandes du pays plus discrètement car le gouvernement avait déjà réussi à faire tomber à l'eau quatre de ses grosses transactions.

Tony se retourna vers la jeune héritière qui lui broyait la main.

\- Donc. On a le bras droit de Fury, la brute de Frigga, l'émissaire des Mexicains, un gars de la DGSE et l'autre pantalon noir qui doit être du FBI à tous les coups.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On achète une barbe à papa.

Lucia regarda son garde du corps comme si il avait perdu la tête.

\- Tu viens de me dire qu'on est cernés, et tu veux acheter de la barbe à papa ? Toto t'es malade !

\- Non. Et c'est Tony nom d'un chien ! Il va falloir me faire confiance.

La jeune fille marmonna que Toto c'était très bien, et Tony acheta sa barbe à papa. Ils firent quelques pas, l'occasion pour Tony de vérifier que tous les regards des personnes qu'il avait repérées se tournaient bel et bien vers eux, sauf celui du gars de la DGSE. D'un coup il s'arrêta, attrapa solidement le poignet de sa jeune supérieure, pointa sa barba à papa rose vers Loki et cria :

\- FBI !

Puis il partit en courant, trainant presque la pauvre Valentini derrière lui.

Loki jura en voyant Steve Roger et Bruce Banner le regarder. Avec une excuse silencieuse pour son collègue il cria à son tour en montrant Clint Barton :

\- DGSE !

Et partit en courant dans la direction qu'avaient prise ses deux cibles.

Steve Rogers se retourna et Clint Barton, agent de la DGSE en mission se jura de faire payer le FBI.

\- Tony attends ! supplia Lucia à bout de souffle.

Le garde du corps entra dans la première attraction qu'il trouva et se cacha dans un coin.

-Mais… qu'est ce… que… tu… as… fait ?

\- J'ai divisé le groupe Loulou. J'ai dénoncé le gars du FBI pour détourner l'attention. Pour sauver sa peau, il a surement dénoncé à son tour le type de la DGSE. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'avoir tout le monde sur le dos, je suis à peu près sûr qu'on a plus que le FBI et le canadien, le mexicos souhaitant surement plus mettre la main sur le gars du FBI que sur nous. Steve doit être suffisamment occupé avec la DGSE. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda Tony en voyant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

-Tu… Tu m'as appelée comment là ?

\- Loulou pourquoi ? demanda Tony avec un grand sourire.

\- Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Et bien déjà, il faudrait sortir de cette attraction en toute discrétion, puis du parc.

-Tu sais _Toto,_ je ne sais pas si me trouver ce surnom a mobilisé toute tes facultés intellectuelles déjà bien faibles, mais on est dans le palais des glaces.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Et bien on va être visibles en permanence parce qu'on va se retrouver au deuxième étage d'une attraction uniquement faite de vitres transparentes ! Plus visible je ne vois pas !

Tony grimaça. Ils étaient dans la merde. Bien profond. Il fit un sourire peu crédible et déclara :

\- Et bien ne perdons pas de temps alors.

Les deux mafieux montèrent l'escalier et débouchèrent comme prévu sur une plateforme où ils devaient retrouver leur chemin au milieu de vitres transparentes. Vous savez, le genre de vitre que l'on se prend en pleine figure quand on est petit parce qu'on court comme des idiots sans regarder devant nous. En plus, elles venaient d'être nettoyées. Alors qu'ils avaient atteint la moitié du parcours sans trop de dégâts, une voix s'éleva :

\- Vous ! Vous allez me le payer !

En se retournant, Tony se prit une vitre en pleine tête et c'est un « Aie » très peu effrayant qui répondit à l'agent du FBI.

\- En effet on peut vous payer pour que vous nous fichiez la paix, mais je ne savais pas que les agents du FBI étaient si facilement monnayables.

Loki regarda la jeune fille surpris, cette dernière en profita pour attraper Tony et partir en courant, ce qui fit encore cogner la tête de son garde contre un bout de vitre.

\- Désolée !

Loki s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe au moment où deux autres personnes surgissaient :

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient là ! déclara un homme avec un fort accent espagnol.

\- Je m'occupe de l'autre du gouvernement, récupère la fillette répondit Thor. La patronne avait demandé la gamine mais le FBI passe avant.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite des plus… Originale. Loki gagna rapidement du terrain mais tomba dans un piège de Tony et se prit une vitre en pleine figure, laissant même une marque sur cette dernière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir nos deux mafieux dans un fou rire qui résonna dans toute l'attraction. Bruce et Thor se retrouvèrent à l'opposé des cibles qu'ils s'étaient fixées, avant de se rentrer dedans au détour d'une vitre. Puis, les deux mafieux arrivèrent à la sortie et se figèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à tomber Loulou.

\- Parle pour toi Toto.

Les deux compères se regardèrent, et scrutèrent le tonneau aux parois complètement lisses qui tournait entre eux et la sortie.

La jeune fille s'élança en criant et passa sans encombre. Tony la suivit mais dérapa et tomba, heureusement près de la sortie, et la jeune fille le tira sans ménagement dehors sous les regards moqueurs des autres hommes qui les poursuivaient et avaient assisté à la scène.

Reprit alors la course poursuite précédemment interrompue. Après avoir zigzagué comme des fous dans les petites allées peu fréquentées, il ne restait plus que deux poursuivants qui gagnaient du terrain derrière Tony et Lucia, n'étant plus qu'à deux-trois mètres des deux mafieux : Loki et Bruce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants ! cria Lucia. Ce sont tes ex où quoi ?

\- Bien sur que non ! répondit Tony

\- Menteur ! purent alors entendre les deux mafieux.

La Valentini regarda Tony avec des yeux ronds et prit un virage serré à gauche.

\- Sérieusement ? On est vraiment poursuivis par un ex à toi ? Et, _pire_ , vu l'accent, un mexico ?

\- Ok ok, il y a peut-être un coup d'un soir à moi dans le lot !

\- D'après mes informations, ce serait plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

-Toi, le FBI, ta gueule !

\- Je m'appelle Loki !

\- Le bel et cruel agent du FBI ? questionnèrent simultanément Bruce, Lucia et Tony.

\- Oh via ferme ! répondit Loki.

Lucia se mit à rire avant de se stopper net, attrapant Tony au passage.

\- Demi-tour ! cria-t-elle en repartant en sens inverse.

Alors que les deux représentants de la _famiglia_ Valentini repartaient en sens inverse au milieu de leurs deux poursuivants, une voix s'éleva, faisant faire aussitôt demi-tour à Loki.

\- Toi, le gars du FBI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Et c'est ainsi que Thor Odinson put voir passer à toute allure un bien étrange cortège.

La fille héritière des Valentini et son garde du corps, poursuivis par Bruce Banner du cartel mexicain, et par Loki Laufeyson du FBI, ce dernier lui-même talonné par un agent de la DGSE, à son tour coursé par Steve Roger, le bras droit du chef du réseau proxénète de l'Etat.

Tony attrapa sa patronne par le poignet et dit, le plus doucement possible :

\- Au prochain tournant on rentre dans la première attraction !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans « Le chemin des horreurs ».

\- Toto, c'est sûr, je vais te tuer, déclara une Lucia essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette attraction est la plus effrayante de toutes les foires de l'Etat !

\- Et bah au moins ils ne croiront jamais qu'on est entrés ici. Allez viens, conclut le garde du corps en prenant la main de la jeune fille aussi à l'aise qu'une souris dans la maison d'un chat.

Le premier cri qui eut raison de raison du tympan gauche de Tony Stark retentit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, quand un squelette tomba la tête la première sur Lucia. Il dû retenir la jeune fille de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne parte pas droit devant elle en courant. Mais, bien que Tony n'en laisse rien paraitre, il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, explication qu'il donnera plus tard à Natasha pour justifier son cri particulièrement… aigu lorsqu'une voix murmura « Bouh » à son oreille. Un « bouh » qui fut d'ailleurs suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

\- Oh mon dieu t'as tué un employé ! murmura Lucia

\- Non, mais cet enfoiré à bien faillit me péter le nez !

\- Je suis désolé ! dit Tony en s'approchant de l'homme qu'il avait frappé par réflexe.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut penché sur lui qu'il comprit son erreur.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas un employé ! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant et se plaçant devant sa patronne. Vous êtes le gars du FBI.

\- Le gars à qui vous venez quasiment de casser le nez vous a _déjà_ dit son nom.

\- C'est le beau et cruel Loki ? L'agent du FBI qui réussit toutes ses missions en raflant au passage le cœur de ses cibles ? demanda Lucia.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Tony

\- C'est Natasha qui me l'a dit. Et d'après elle, il paraitrait aussi que vous feriez un mélange intéressant.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis de quoi tu parles avec Tasha toi ? Et, surtout, pourquoi elle a pas de surnom elle ?

\- On discute entre fille, t'as pas à savoir. Et parce que elle, c'est pas toi, voilà ! Et même que si ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne se plante pas quand elle te case avec un gars !

\- Non mais c'est pas une raison pour causer de ma vie sentimentale avec une gamine de 13 ans !

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle parlait de ta vie sentimentale hein… dit Lucia avec un sourire en coin.

\- Que quoi ? S'étrangla Tony

\- Euh, excusez-moi, tenta Loki, mais…

\- Deux minutes le FBI, on cause, dirent en même temps les deux mafieux.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec Natasha !

\- Rooo aller, elle ne fait rien de mal.

\- Et puis il faudrait encore que vous vous en sortiez en seul morceau, rappela Loki en se raclant la gorge.

Tony et Lucia fixèrent l'agent du gouvernement un moment, puis échangèrent un regard.

\- Il n'a pas tort déclara la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna et s'avança vers Loki.

\- Bien, commençons par vous alors. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Et bien à l'origine, je devais vous ramener avec moi pour avoir un atout dans les négociations futures avec votre famille, mais…

\- Mais vu le carnage de votre mission, sortir indemne de ce parc vous parait être un objectif raisonnable, c'est bien ça ? demanda Tony en se retenant de rire.

\- Exactement, soupira Loki. Vous avez fichu un sacré bazar.

\- C'était le but. Mais avouez que vous n'avez pas arrangé les choses en dénonçant votre collègue de la DGSE.

Loki eu un sourire en coin et ses yeux vert brillèrent. Oh oui il avait fichu la pagaille, mais il avait bien ris.

\- Tiens, où est passé votre jeune héritière ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Elle est juste… là… dit Tony en se retournant, avant de réaliser que la petite peste avait déguerpit.

Une petite voix effrayée raisonna au loin :

\- Je vous attends à la sortie ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH UN ZOMBIE ! LÂCHE-MOOOOOOIIIIIII !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interdits, et Loki laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Vous avez perdu votre héritière.

\- Elle va me rendre fou, soupira Tony.

Il se tourna vers l'agent du FBI :

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Après vous, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire.

\- Froussard, fit négligemment le garde du corps en avançant.

Officiellement, il ne se passa jamais rien de particulier dans cette attraction, et Lucia corrobora cette version, certes en riant beaucoup, mais elle ne dit jamais rien d'autre. Officieusement… Et bien officieusement, ce fut un peu plus complexe.

Après avoir été abandonnés par la jeune fille, les deux hommes avancèrent lentement dans l'attraction. Un silence de mort régnait, troublé uniquement de temps en temps par des bruits inquiétants. « Le chemin des horreur » était organisée comme un labyrinthe, même si tous les chemins menaient finalement à la sortie. Les quelques courageux qui s'y aventuraient passaient de pièce en pièce, chacune d'elle possédant plusieurs portes de sorties menant à des pièces avec des « décorations » différentes. Parvenu au bout du couloir, Loki décida de prendre la porte de gauche. Tony le suivit sans faire de remarque, mais dès que la porte fut refermée il entendit le verrou claquer.

\- Génial…

Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans la pénombre et parvenaient à voir la porte de l'autre côté. Côte à côte, ils commencèrent à avancer. Lentement. Très lentement. Sous leurs pieds, le sol était instable et ils entendaient des craquements de temps à autre. Ledit sol commença soudain à descendre de manière marquée, faisant vaciller un instant l'agent du FBI qui se raccrocha à Tony. Déséquilibré, le mafieux perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première.

\- Oups… fit Loki.

Le garde du corps ne répondit pas, soudain concentré sur ce dans quoi il avait le nez. Il prit des morceaux du sol et les porta devant ses yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre.

\- Tu sais dans quoi tu viens de me faire tomber ? demanda Tony en se relevant nonchalamment, mais en réalité mal à l'aise.

\- Non.

\- Des os… On est train de marcher sur des pu*** d'os !

\- Oh… Fort sympathique. Mais puisque vous avez eu la tête dedans, j'imagine que vous avez pu confirmer le fait qu'ils sont en résine.

\- Et bien… non en fait…

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient tous en résine….

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, la salle se mit à trembler. L'éclairage vacilla et les ombres des murs se mirent à bouger.

\- On court ? questionna Tony en lâchant les os qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- On court, confirma Loki.

Les deux hommes se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie face à eux en tanguant et ils se rentrèrent dedans plusieurs fois. Tony sortit le premier, et fut de ce fait le premier à s'étaler de tout son long au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Loki sort à son tour et tomba sur lui. Le pauvre mafieux se retrouva allongé sous Loki. Ce dernier se redressa machinalement en pestant et se trouva donc à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Tony qui gardait la tête fermement collé au sol et en se répétant mentalement « Ne te retourne pas-ne te retourne . . . ».

\- Prévenir de la marche n'a pas effleuré votre esprit atrophié de mafieux ?

\- Tu m'as écrasé avant ! grogna Tony en réponse. Maintenant, pousse-toi !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Loki

\- Parce que j'aimerais me relever et que c'est moi au-dessus normalement, lâcha-t-il.

\- Pas avec moi… lui murmura Loki à l'oreille avant de se relever.

Tony se mordit la lèvre en se redressant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il observa la grande salle devant lui. Le sol de cette dernière était plat, mais à un niveau inférieur à celui de la précédente. Elle semblait vide.

\- Bon… pas d'os cette fois-ci. Peut-être est-ce juste une pièce de transition, dit Loki.

\- Non, répondit Tony sûr de lui. Cette attraction a une réputation nationale, je me souviens avoir lu un article sur une maison des horreurs organisé en salles labyrinthes. Chaque salle a pour objet de faire peur.

\- Quelle culture ! railla l'agent du FBI.

\- Que veux-tu, sur deux personnes, il faut bien qu'il y en ai une possédant un minimum de connaissances ! J'ai juste accepté la charge…

Loki se retint de tout commentaire et commença à avancer vers la porte, suivi de Tony. Parvenu au milieu de cette dernière, ils entendirent un claquement et se stoppèrent. Ce qui, comme à chaque fois qu'un bruit de ce type se produit, était une mauvaise idée. Le plafond s'ouvrit et déversa une cascade d'insectes sur eux. Une araignée suspendue à un fil s'arrêta juste devant les yeux de Loki. Et c'est ainsi que mourut le second tympan de Tony.

\- UNE ARAIGNÉE ! cria le terrible agent du FBI en reculant, faisant chuter Tony et lui-même.

Le garde du corps tomba lourdement assit au sol, à nouveau écrasé par un Loki assis sur lui et… légèrement paniqué. Tony le ceintura par réflexe.

\- CE SONT DES PELUCHES ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le cri de Loki.

Cela eu le don de stopper net l'Américain.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais, répéta Tony, que ce ne sont que des peluches et des jouets. Pas de vrais animaux.

Loki resta silencieux, prenant lentement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Tony en penchant la tête. Ça va mieux ?

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Oh ça va faites pas la gueule ça arrive à tout le monde. Mon premier tympan était déjà mort toute façon. Et puis, c'est classique, les araignées.

\- Je vous ai demandé de me lâcher, dit Loki en en se tortillant dans les bras puissants qui l'enserraient.

\- Le bel agent du FBI a peur des araignées, susurra Tony. J'ai un scoop là.

Loki se figea et décida de changer de technique. Il se jeta en arrière. Tony tomba lourdement sur le dos, le choc et le poids de Loki expulsèrent l'air de ses poumons et il lâcha ce dernier. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle en se tournant sur le côté, Loki se releva et le toisa.

\- Si quiconque l'apprend, je vous jure que je vous le ferais payer, dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Tony en se redressant machinalement en se tenant la tête. T'es un mec violent en vrai, je t'aurais lâché.

\- C'était un avant-goût de ce que vous aurez si ça se répand, annonça Loki avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr… Tu me chercheras, tu me trouveras et tu me tueras, c'est ça ?

\- En résumé... Il y a des choses plus… Intéressantes à faire avant de tuer, fit-il en passant négligemment sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Tony fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ce type n'avait pas volé sa réputation, et le mafieux se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait dire au revoir à ses habitudes de contrôle. Après avoir soupiré, il se releva en s'époussetant.

-Enfin… si tu pouvais arrêter de m'envoyer au sol pour oui ou pour un non hein, ce serait quand même mieux. Si encore il y avait des matelas, je ne dis pas, continua-t-il en allant jusqu'à l'une des deux portes de sorties, mais le sol est quand même sacrém… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Tout en discutant, le garde du corps des Valentini avait ouvert la porte, distrait, puis hurlé de peur au milieu de sa phrase en la refermant brutalement. Loki s'approcha, curieux de voir ce qui avait fait si peur au garde du corps. Le pauvre homme se tenait le cœur, la main toujours sur la poignée.

« Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque comme un idiot », se dit-il.

Loki le poussa et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un squelette en décomposition à hauteur d'yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda son compagnon d'attraction.

-Oui bon ça va l'aracnophobe, t'es pas tombé nez à nez avec ce truc en ouvrant la porte.

\- Et bien si, en fait.

-Oui mais tu savais ce qui t'attendait ! Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes, dit-il en voyant le sourire moqueur de l'agent fédéral.

Tony alla ouvrir l'autre porte en restant sur ses gardes. Il déboucha dans une immense pièce remplie de poupées, de clown et de miroirs. Un silence de mort régnait, rendant l'atmosphère plus pesante.

\- Finalement, c'est celle-là la plus effrayante, fit remarquer Loki.

\- Ouais… Vu toutes les portes qu'il y a, elle doit être commune aux deux parcours.

\- Tu vois la porte de sortie ?

\- Non…

\- Il va falloir se séparer alors.

\- Ouais… le premier qui la trouve appelle l'autre.

\- Evidement, fit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

Tony inspira profondément et avança dans la direction opposée. Marchant très lentement, il était aux aguets. Cette pièce était parfaite pour une embuscade. Avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Un miroir habilement dissimulé le fit sursauter, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Au but de deux minutes de marche, il se stoppa devant un clown à l'air vraiment réaliste. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et l'observa, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Soudain le visage du clown tourna et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour mordre le garde du corps. Dans un réflexe de défense Tony frappa brutalement le menton du clown l'envoyant au sol, gémissant de douleur. Il fallut un instant à Tony pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. A ses pieds, l'un des membres du personnel de l'attraction se tenait le menton en gémissant.

\- Olalala je suis désolé ! fit le garde du corps en s'approchant de l'homme. Vous allez bien ?

Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, l'homme l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le tira brutalement vers lui. Tony perdit l'équilibre et rencontra le sol dans un bruit sourd. En un instant, le mafieux se trouva immobilisé au sol. Le clown, assis sur lui, le maintenait par terre grâce à son poids, et à une clef de bras particulièrement douloureuse.

\- Putain mais t'es qui toi encore ?!

\- Un… coup d'un soir, répondit le clown avec un accent chantant.

\- Bruce… soupira Tony. Tu peux me dire à quoi rime cet accoutrement à la con ? Et me lâcher par la même occasion s'il te plait.

\- Oh non, fit le mexicain en tirant un peu plus sur le bras de son ancien amant. Où est ta patronne ?

\- Depuis quand les mexicos s'intéressent aux Valentini ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jaloux de leur accent qu'il faut être agressifs comme ça.

\- Très drôle… sachant que notre accent est bien plus joli que le leur. J'ai un contrat à passer dans le nord. La gamine est une pièce en plus. Alors on va reprendre : Où. Est. Elle ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, tu perds ton temps.

Bruce Banner tordit lentement le bras du mafieux. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager sans succès. Les dents plantées dans ses lèvres pour ne pas crier, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Spectacle intéressant, fit soudain une voix devant eux. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai décidé que je serais le seul à avoir le droit de le faire gémir.

Les deux mafieux relevèrent la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Loki Laufeyson. Et le revolver qu'il tenait pointé vers eux.

\- Lâchez-le, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tiens donc. Le FBI en duo avec la mafia… fit Bruce sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que vous le lâchiez, répondit l'agent fédéral en soupirant. Il vous manque tous une case ou quoi ?

-Tttt on ne bouge pas, fit Bruce à l'intention de Tony qui se tortillait sous lui. Ecoute, dit-il en direction de Loki. Ce n'est pas un mauvais coup au lit, mais ça reste un Italien. Enfin, un bout d'Italien. Ils ne sont pas très regardants chez les Valentini, mais il doit avoir un ou deux ancêtres italiens quand même. Rien que pour son caractère, je suis sûr qu'il doit en avoir.

\- Et, je suis un excellent coup ! rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- Je me ferai ma propre opinion, fit Loki en le regardant de haut. Bon… Bruce Banner. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, mais je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour trouver une bonne raison de vous loger une balle dans le corps. Alors maintenant, soyez gentil et lâchez l'Italien, ou le bout d'Italien, comme vous préférez. Il a suffisamment communié avec le sol pour aujourd'hui je pense.

Voyant que Bruce ne bougeait pas, Loki tira un coup de semonce. Cela déstabilisa suffisamment le mexicain pour que Tony reprenne le dessus. En grognant, il fit basculer son ex au sol, l'immobilisant, un genou sur sa trachée.

\- Alors déjà, je suis un très bon coup au lit. Ensuite, je suis très facile à vivre. Et enfin, il se tourna vers Loki, comment ça tu te feras ta propre opinion espèce de sale fédéral ? Tu ne poseras pas tes sales pattes sur moi !

Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis le regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il disparut brutalement du champ de vision de Tony.

\- On ne veut pas du gouvernement ICI ! cria une montagne blonde en se jetant sur l'agent.

Loki lâcha son arme sous le choc et fut projeté plus loin. Le souffle coupé, il tomba lourdement au sol après avoir heurté un miroir qui vola en éclat. Sous les regards effarés des anciens amants, Thor Odinson se releva et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Tony relâcha lentement Bruce et s'écarta, se dirigeant vers Loki, et surtout le revolver qu'il avait laissé tomber.

-Thor… Mon vieux pote… Comment ça va ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas ami Tony Stark.

\- Roooo tu vas me briser le cœur. On est voisins quand même !

Le regard bleu électrique que lui lança le Canadien aurait fait taire n'importe qui. Mais Stark n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Pourquoi on ne collabore pas hein ? En plus on a les mêmes fédéraux sur le dos.

\- Non. Tu as les fédéraux sur le dos. Moi, je viens de l'envoyer contre le mur. Maintenant, c'est nous que tu as sur le dos.

Tony se mit sérieusement à étudier son environnement. Face à lui ,la montagne de Frigga : une force brute, mais niveau souplesse, il avait l'avantage. Sur la gauche, Bruce. Discret, avec un centre de gravité assez bas. Pas de nature agressive, mais suffisamment intelligent pour vous faire mal sans trop se démener. Les deux adversaires en même temps allaient rendre le combat bien plus difficile. Derrière lui il y avait Loki, qui se relevait lentement. Tony modifia ses appuis et fit face aux deux mafieux.

\- Ce qui est quand même particulièrement amusant, c'est que vous êtes tous là pour une gamine qui voulait juste aller à la foire. Quand elle prendra la suite de son père, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle ne voudra pas se venger ? Après tout, vous lui avez gâché la vie.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix féminine.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

\- Mademoiselle ! s'écria Tony

\- Toto ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Pas de « Mademoiselle » ici !

\- Mais, mais …

\- Pas de « mais » !

\- Mais !

\- Nan !

Le garde du corps regarda son employeuse les bras ballants. Cette dernière se trouvait en haut d'une armoire. Plus précisément, suspendue en haut d'une armoire, avec un zombie accroupi derrière elle.

-Qui est là ? demanda d'une voix forte Thor.

L'homme retira son masque.

\- Euh… et donc tu es ? insista Bruce

\- C'est le mec de la DGSE. Vous avez perdu Steve Rogers, agent ?

\- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu devrais mieux faire ton boulot, au lieu de foutre en l'air celui des autres.

\- Et bien, techniquement, c'est Loki Laufeyson qui a fait sauter votre couverture…

-Oui mais pour l'instant il a eu son compte, et comme c'est toi qui a commencé, tu en es actuellement le responsable.

\- Ouais ouais, si tu veux le frenchie. Je peux récupérer ma patronne maintenant ?

Le Français s'assit en tailleur sur le haut de l'armoire.

\- Vois-tu, j'ai dehors le bras droit de Nick Fury qui m'attend. Tout seul, il n'est pas vraiment un problème, sauf que je doute qu'il soit tout seul. Donc, je donne la fillette à ceux qui me garantissent une sortie en toute sécurité.

Il y eu un long silence parmi les mafieux.

\- Je le trouve détestable, trancha Bruce.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a pas du sang de mafieux ? demanda Thor.

\- Je suis outré, argua Tony. Un honnête membre de la DGSE, marchander avec la vie d'une innocente…..

\- Tu fais honte à ton pays, fit Loki en s'approchant des autres. Il tapa discrètement le dos de Tony avec son revolver pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait récupéré.

-L'honnête membre de la DGSE, il en ras-le-bol de l'Amérique. Sérieusement, regardez-vous : vous vous battez pour une gamine qui veut juste aller à la foire. L'un d'entre vous est même déguisé en clown !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bruce Banner.

\- En effet. Mais, à voir la tête de Stark, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Alors, maintenant que vous êtes tous à peu près calmés, j'aimerais bien pouvoir sortir de cette attraction en seul morceau.

\- J'ai repéré la sortie, murmura Loki à Tony.

\- On récupère Lucia et on file.

\- Vous dites quoi, vous deux ? demanda Bruce suspicieux.

\- Maintenant ! cria Tony.

Loki remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté d'une telle réactivité. Ce mafieux était imprévisible au possible. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre juste 2 minutes ? Malgré l'éclairage vacillant, il tira vers la jeune fille qui se mit à crier. Cependant, la balle ne fit que frôler son collègue de la DGSE qui recula brutalement. L'instant de flottement provoqué par le cri de Tony et par la détonation permis à ce dernier de récupérer son héritière en la tirant brutalement, craquant son T-shirt et la libérant. L'improbable trio se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

Ils parvinrent à la porte qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir et de claquer au nez de leurs poursuivants qui, au vu du bruit qui suivit, ne devait pas être bien loin. Alors qu'ils courraient, Loki s'effondra brutalement, faisant se stopper net les deux mafieux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Steve Rogers. Bien droit, ce dernier les regardait avec un visage fermé, une pierre dans la main. Pierre semblable à celle près de l'agent fédéral.

\- Lucia Valentini… Votre garde du corps à mit une sacrée pagaille.

\- Oh ça, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

\- L'agent de la DGSE n'est pas avec vous ?

La Valentini lui fit signe de se retourner. Près de la porte, Clint Barton enjambait le membre de la pègre canadienne assommé. Bruce Banner avait finalement décidé que ce conflit ne le concernait en rien et s'était discrètement fondu dans la foule pour assister au reste du spectacle. En tant qu'observateur cette fois-ci. Il était négociateur, pas homme de main bon sang ! Le costume de clown gisait près de Thor. Le Français fit une grimace en voyant Steve reporter son attention sur lui. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas l'intention de marchander la vie de la fillette. Son but avait été de ramener l'attention des autres sur la présence de l'héritière. Il savait que le garde du corps ne laisserait rien lui arriver et prendrait la fuite avec elle, suivi des autres. Il espérait ainsi détourner l'attention de Steve et de ses potentiels hommes suffisamment longtemps pour s'éclipser en sortant après eux. C'était raté. Steve s'avançais vers le pauvre agent français, quand un sifflement retentit, attirant son attention. Il se retourna et évita de justesse un coup de pied destiné à son plexus. Il roula sur le côté et se retrouva face à une femme en noir aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant.

\- Encore toi, remarqua-t-il.

En réponse il eut droit à une pluie de coup. Les deux adversaires se battirent jusqu'à ce que, finalement, un subtil et puissant coup porté à la rotule ne fasse tomber Steve. Un coup de genou sous le menton le cueilli lors de sa chute, l'envoyant dans les bras de Morphée.

Clint Barton observa la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, avant de déclarer platement.

\- Je suis amoureux.

La rousse le regarda, dubitative, puis se tourna vers notre trio.

\- Natasha ! cria la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Tasha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tony en relevant un Loki grognant de mécontentement.

Lucia se tourna vers l'agent de la DGSE.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était peut-être moi qui avais le moyen de vous faire sortir en un seul morceau ?

\- En réalité, je voulais surtout que vous sortiez avec votre garde du corps, et donc le reste des mafieux en premier pour faire diversion. Mon discours n'était que mascarade. Sauf la partie sur l'Amérique.

Lucia lui fit une moue sceptique. Natasha lui prit la main et déclara à Tony.

\- Bon, on rentre Tonton ?

\- Tasha, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Non, son surnom c'est Toto.

\- Toto ? Sérieusement ? demanda la rousse.

Tony grimaça, confirmant les dires de la jeune mafieuse.

\- Alors allez Toto, rit sa collègue. Lâche le FBI, on rentre.

Le garde du corps relâcha Loki qui avait repris des appuis stables. Alors qu'il commençait s'éloigner, l'agent fédéral lui claqua les fesses. Sous les regards choqués des mafieux italiens, il fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna en tanguant le moins possible.

\- Faites attention, la prochaine fois vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

\- Et, toi ! Reviens-là ! s'écria Clint en courant vers lui.

Il se stoppa au niveau du trio mafieux, juste le temps de déclarer en serrant la main libre de Natasha :

\- Très joli combat. Clint Barton, vraiment enchanté de vous avoir rencontrée. Et vous, fit-il à Tony, même si je vous déteste, très jolie technique de diversion.

Puis il se remit à courir en criant à l'agent fédéral de s'arrêter.

Une foule de curieux s'était formée, et les agents de sécurité de la foire commençaient à arriver. Sans un mot, les trois mafieux prirent la tangente. Revenu sur le parking, Tony demanda finalement :

\- Tasha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je l'ai appelée, déclara Lucia.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étrangla Tony.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es l'élément central et l'appât du duo, Natasha l'effet de surprise. Je me suis dit qu'un élément de surprise pour nous sortir de là serait le bienvenu.

Tony regarda sa patronne, effaré.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai expliqué, répondit Natasha, amusée.

\- Et puis, toute l'organisation sait que vous bossez en duo, rajouta Lucia. Mais franchement, Toto, c'était trop top ! On retourne à la foire l'an prochain, c'est décidé !

Natasha et Lucia éclatèrent de rire devant le visage décomposé du pauvre mafieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, alors qu'il se déshabillait pour se doucher, Tony remarqua un papier tombé de sa poche arrière. Intrigué, il se baissa pour le ramasser, les sourcils froncé. Puis un sourire fendit son visage.

Il posa le papier sur le meuble et entra sous l'eau chaude.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner à la foire, finalement ? dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même.

Sur le meuble trônait la carte de visite de l'agent du FBI, Loki Laufeyson, avec ses coordonnées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, lors d'un petit déjeuner :

\- Au fait, Tasha, qu'est-ce qu'une russe fait au service d'une pègre italienne ? demanda Tony.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'Américain que tu es ?

\- D'après Bruce, je dois avoir des ancêtres italiens, fit Tony, dubitatif. Même si je n'y crois pas trop, il parait que ça expliquerait en partie mon caractère.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Ton ex se plante, Toto. Tu es un bon américain, juste très arrogant. Les Valentini ne sont pas aussi sectaires que les cartels mexicains. Tu es juste un garde du corps. Tu es compétent et loyal, cela leur va, conclut-elle en finissant son café.

\- C'est bizarre, fit quand même remarquer l'Américain. La pègre, c'est quand même une histoire de « famille » non ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu te tues à surveiller l'héritière et que tu ne prendras pas sa place. Les temps changent, les Valentini sont les premiers à bouger, c'est tout. Allez, dépêche-toi, c'est toi qui conduis aujourd'hui.

Tony finit d'une traite son café et se leva.

\- On va où déjà aujourd'hui ?

\- À la patinoire.

FIN.


End file.
